L Untuk Lentera
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Pada akhirnya, jack-o-lantern itu akan mengupas segalanya tentang dirimu - tapi tidak bisa menjadikan lentera dalam kegelapanmu – Arthur Mitchell. For ABC Villain Challenges


_Jack-o-lantern, Jack-o-lantern,_

_You are such a funny sight._

_As you sit there by the window,_

_Looking out into the night._

_You were once a sturdy pumpkin,_

_growing on a curly vine._

_ Now you are a Jack-o-lantern, _

_See your night lights shine_

(Robert Louis Stevenson, _Autumn Fires_)

* * *

**L untuk Lentera.**

_disclaimer: _Jeff Lindsay (book)/Showtime (TV)

_for ABC Villain_ _challenge by **Sanich Iyonni**__,  
villain character: Arthur Mitchell/Trinity Killer from season 4_

.

.

Ada yang tersenyum,

Ada yang menyeringai tajam,

Ada yang menanamkan sihirnya,

Semuanya bercahaya terang,

Semua menyiratkan kenyataan yang ada, kau tahu?

[1: _**mask **__your face with __**smile**_]

Labu-labu berwarna oranye pucat yang tergeletak di meja makan itu kini pasrah di tangan 4 orang yang sedang mengukir _karya_-nya masing-masing. Di tangan masing-masing telah terdapat pisau untuk mengukir di atas permukaan labu itu. Bagian atas dari labu itu sendiri sudah dipotong untuk mengeluarkan daging buahnya.

Sebuah tradisi yang berkesan _kekeluargaan_.

Semuanya tampak sibuk, (berpura-pura) bahagia dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tersenyum yang terlalu sering dipaksakan sehingga terlihat mirip dengan asli – meski di satu sisi mereka sudah nyaris lupa bagaimana senyum yang sesungguhnya (bukan sekedar omong kosong ilmiah belaka). Diam-diam mereka sudah menyiapkan segala kemungkinan teburuk. Air tenang menghanyutkan – meski setenang apapun keadaannya, semua bisa saja bergejolak hanya dengan satu lemparan batu kecil.

Arthur sendiri mengukir labu dengan bentuk _senyum_. Senyum yang begitu detil, terlihat sangat meyakinkan (-seperti dirinya). Labu yang diukir sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat sangat meyakinkan senyumnya, begitu yakin.

..begitu meyakinkannya sehingga terlihat tidak natural.

Senyum yang sama yang ia gunakan saat ia berada di luar. Senyum yang sama yang sering kali ia kenakan di rumah – untuk kemudian dihancurkan oleh lemparan batu kecil. Senyum yang menyeruakkan kemisteriusan tersendiri, senyum yang _begitu_ palsu. Lebih palsu daripada yang lainnya.

Dan ia (juga labu itu) berhasil menipu begitu banyak orang dalam jangka yang sangat lama.

..tugas yang berat, memang.

Tapi dari senyum palsu itu maka ia (dan labu itu) bisa ada – dipandang kehadirannya. Meski ia membencinya setengah mati. Meski ia lelah setengah mati. Memang apa yang lebih penting kecuali _bertahan hidup_?

[2: _big __**grin**__ is the __**scariest**_]

Semua labu telah selesai diukir.

Semua labu telah di_bentuk_ sesuai keinginan sang pengukir dimana tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubahnya. Dan sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi adalah waktu untuk menunjukkan kreasi mereka, tidak lagi menyimpannya untuk mereka. Menunjukkan ke siapapun yang melihat bahwa _ini mereka! inilah labu-labu ukiran kami!_

Waktunya untuk menggantungkan labu-labu itu di luar rumah – beberapa di dalam, mengingat banyaknya _jack-o-lantern_ yang dibuat sehingga mereka tak mungkin semuanya dipajang di luar, kan? Lagipula, mereka akan mengadakan pesta _Halloween_ sehingga tentu saja harus ada kreasi di dalam rumah untuk menghias ruangan, kan?

Arthur Mitchell-lah yang menggantung lentera labu itu.

Ia memandangi lentera itu satu per satu dengan tatapan lurus yang tidak terdefinisikan: dingin, menerawang, atau apa? Pertama-tama ia menemukan _jack-o-lantern_ senyum karyanya. Ia pun segera menggantungnya di halaman, supaya seperti: _selamat datang di rumah ini_.

Lalu sebuah labu berbentu senyum, hanya saja dibuat seperti segitiga. Terlihat lucu, sehingga ia menggantungnya di dalam untuk menjadi bagian dari pesta _Halloween_ nanti.

Namun, matanya terpaku saat ia melihat labu _itu_.

Bentuknya adalah pola biasa untuk _jack-o-lantern_: sebuah senyum – seringai – mengerikan. Dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang seperti siap memangsa siapa saja yang memegangnya, dan mata kosong yang sangat menghanyutkan. Menakutkan.

Sebuah lentera labu yang bisa menjelaskan dirinya _sesungguhnya_. Yang hanya ia mau tunjukkan pada korban "siklus"nya. Sebuah kemengerian yang selama ini ia sembunyikan jauh-jauh dari siapapun – kecuali korban-korban demi iblis di dirinya.

Dan kini, _jack-o-lantern_ sialan ini ingin mengekspos dirinya langsung?

Ia menggeleng. Menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Tidak bisa._ Tak perlu diminta dua kali, tubuhnya secara spontan langsung membuang _jack-o-lantern_ itu ke tong sampah.

[3: _watch out for the __**witch's spells**_]

Matanya kembali bertaut pada _jack-o-lantern_ yang ia pegang.

Bentuknya, (seperti biasa) sebenarnya adalah pola yang normal. Seorang penyihir dengan atribut topi, bungkukan khas, dan tongkat. Hanya hal biasa, bukan?

Tapi, Arthur Mitchell sama sekali bukan orang normal. Ia sama sekali bukan orang yang menganggap ini adalah hal biasa. Jiwanya terlalu bergejolak untuk menyadari kenyataan simpel itu di otaknya.

Karena pola itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah _menanamkan kutukan_ kepadanya – meski ia sangat menyayangi orang itu, percayalah.

Vera Mitchell.

Kakaknya. Kakak perempuannya. Ia masih kecil – terlalu kecil – saat melihat kakak perempuan tercintanya pergi dari dunia ini. Ia masih terlalu kecil saat melihat luapan darah di mana-mana saat kakaknya terpeleset dan tersayat kaca. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti saat akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa kematian kakaknya ini hanyalah permulaan dari segalanya.

Kematian kakaknya telah menanamkan _mantra_ yang mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya. Mengubah seorang Arthur Mitchell polos yang hanya memikirkan keluarga, mainan, dan teman-teman, menjadi seorang Arthur Mitchell yang kanvas putihnya ternodai darah. Nyaris tidak menyisakan satu bagian putih terang.

Ia pada hari itu telah terikat kontrak dengan iblis di dirinya.

Matanya kini menatap nanar – bingung – _jack-o-lantern_ itu. Ia tak bisa, ia tak bisa membuangnya ke tempat sampah seperti yang ia lakukan pada si _big-grin_ itu. Itu terlalu berat untuknya.

Ia tak bisa membuang Vera Mitchell seperti sampah seperti ia tak bisa membuang iblis di dirinya.

Ia tergugu diam. Dingin. Sebelum pada akhirnya, ia akhirnya meletakkan sang penyihir di tempat yang sangat prifat untuknya : lemari pakaiannya.

Ia tak mau yang lain _menikmati_nya.

[4: _**the light**__ is trying to beat __**the dark**_]

Labu-labu (dengan lampu yang menjadikannya lentera di malam hari itu) kini telah terpasang di penjuru rumah. Teras, ruang pesta, tong sampah, lemari pakaian. Warna semburat oranye yang mencolok dengan warna rumah yang cenderung "hangat", membuatnya terlihat sangat jelas.

Di malam hari, cahaya-cahaya dari lampu di dalamnya membuatnya terlihat mencolok, membuat pasang-pasang mata mau tak mau terpaksa melihatnya.

Termasuk Arthur Mitchell.

Ia memandangi labu-labu (yang berubah fungsi menjadi lentera) dengan menerawang. Sekedar melihat keindahan karya keluarganya, tidak ada maksud melankolis lain. Hanya iseng, dalam singkatnya.

Cantik memang. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa menikmati kecantikan lentera itu. Ataupun betapa indahnya cahaya remang-remang dari berbagai penjuru itu. Ia juga tak bisa menikmati pesta (yang ironisnya diadakan di rumahnya _sendiri_).

Ia namun berpura-pura. Berpura-pura mengagumi cahaya yang ada. Sebagai topeng saja (untunglah ini _Halloween_, semua orang memakai topeng!) Ia tidak mungkin kan, menunjukkan iblis yang terpatri di dirinya di antara banyak orang ini?

..tapi, ada satu alasan abstrak lain yang ia sembunyikan _mati-matian_.

.

.

.

Ia ingin pada akhirnya cahaya akan mengalahkan _black hole_ di hatinya.

Hari ini, ia tak menemukan tanda itu. Mungkin juga tidak besok. Atau minggu depan lagi. Ia hanya mencoba menunggu, dan untuk sementara, ia akan berpura-pura lagi. Besok. Minggu depan. Bulan depan. Bahkan puluhan tahun.

Selama yang dibutuhkan.

* * *

**f.i.n**

21-7-2010; 9:05 PM.

* * *

**author note (s):**

O-oke, saya tahu betapa gajenya ini. M-maaf banget. Ini deh hasil kalau ngetik sambil emo sambil kecapekan, hehehe (saya ngetiknya habis MOS lol). I-intinya, ini semua kayak.. err, anologi gitu. Yang pertama tentang "topeng" yang ia pakai selama ini, yang kedua adalah tentang "_secret pleasure_"nya (aka membunuh/plak). Yang ketiga sendiri tentang semacam _alter-ego_nya dan yang keempat adalah .. err, mari kita sebut intisari (?) omongan pas di _Getaway_ yang di mejanya Dexter.

+Formatnya terinspirasi dari ff **Diludium **karyanya **heylalaaa**. (OMG, saya udah lama gak nyumbang fanfic buat LoU/oot)

+Udah, segitu dulu. R-review, anyone?

* * *

_-Thank you for reading!-_


End file.
